legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 10: Part 2/Transcript
Part 2. (Kendall is seen putting equipment into the back of a truck. Freeze arrives with the last batch.) Kendall: That everything? Freeze: Yep. So why are you going to the Everfree Forest again? Kendall: Carolina mention something about a missing Armor Enhancement being detected there by UNSC FleetCom. And when I find it, I'm going to return it to them. Freeze: Alright, but be careful. That place is very unpredictable. (Kendall then gets into the truck. Spike arrives.) Spike: Hey Freeze. Freeze: Hey Spike. Spike: So, where's Kendall going? Freeze: She's going to do a favor for the UNSC. She's going to recover a PFL Enhancement. Spike: Nice. Where? Freeze: The Everfree Forest. Spike: (Shocked) WHAT?!! (Runs off to the back of the truck) KENDALL!! DON'T GO!!! Freeze: '''Spike! DON'T!! (The truck leaves before Freeze could stop it.) '''Freeze: (Deep breath in) (The scene switches to a skyline view of the city.) Freeze: DAAAAAAMN!!!!!!! (Meanwhile, on board the Staff of Charon, YD Pearl approaches Heckyl.) YD Pearl: Master Heckyl? Heckyl: Yes Pearl? YD Pearl: We're about to arrive at Atmos. Shall I inform Cyclonis that we're nearby. Heckyl: Not just yet. For right now, just keep an eye on the Knights. YD Pearl: Yes, Master Heckyl. (YD Pearl leaves. Heckyl then gets up and teleports out. Kendall then arrives at the Everfree Forest. She gets out of the truck. Spike, under the covers, accidentally sneezes. Kendall hears it and lifts the cover, blowing Spike's cover.) Spike: (Nervously smiling) Uh.. Hi Kendall? Kendall: (Groans) Good grief! Why did you stow away, Spike? Spike: Because when I heard you were coming here, I tried to stop you! Kendall: But, there's an Enhancement that needs to be returned to FleetCom. Spike: But have you ever been here before? Kendall: No. But I won't be here long. I just need to find that Temporal Distortion Enhancement. Spike: But... But... But there are dangers here! Kendall: I understand that!! (Movement is heard in the bushes.) Kendall: What was that? (All of a sudden a Timber Wolf appears, and then more after that one.) Kendall: Spike, what are those? Spike: Those are Timber Wolves. Kendall: Okay... Maybe I AM glad you stowed away. (Back at the Dino Bite Cafe. Heckyl is seen serving a table. Mich enters.) Mich: Morning, Heckyl. Heckyl: Morning. (All of a sudden, the mark on Heckyl's neck starts glowing. Heckyl retreats to the kitchen and sees Chase.) Heckyl: Chase! There's a... girl in the cafe that... really likes your accent! Chase: There is?! Heckyl, keep an eye on the grill for me! (Hands Heckyl the spatula.) (After Chase leaves, Heckyl then becomes Snide. Snide then gets out the watch.) Heckyl: (Watch) Don't ruin any of my plans, Snide!! Snide: Your plans take too long!! It's time for me to destroy a Ranger!! (Snide goes into a door in the back. Back in the Everfree Forest, Kendall and Spike are still surrounded by Timber Wolves. Kendall gets out his Dino Charger.) Kendall: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!!! ENERGIZE!! (Morph) (Kendall starts fighting the Timber Wolves off. Spike runs into a bush and watches from there.) Kendall: Okay. These guys are a handful! DINO MORPHER, DINO SABER!! COMBINE!! (Kendall blasts at the Timber Wolves, clearing the first wave. However, another wave arrives.) Kendall: Oh Good Grief!! (Back at the Base, Snide enters.) Snide: '''Yes! Finally! I have found their base! (Sees the Energems are missing.) WHAT?! THEY'RE GONE!!! (Uses his watch, speaking to Heckyl) YOU FOOL! YOU MISSED YOUR CHANCE TO GET THE ENERGEMS AGAIN!!! (Closes the watch) I'll just have to deal with those Knight myself again! They will get tired eventually!! (Snide leaves the base. He turns back into Heckyl. He sees Chase.) '''Chase: Uh... mate? I didn't see anyone besides Mich. Heckyl: She... uh... must've left. (Heckyl exits the kitchen.) Chase: Hmmm. (At Sugarcube Corner, Freeze, Tyler, Shelby, Riley, and Sunset are hanging out.) Sunset: You have an idea what PFL Enhancement is in the forest? Freeze: '''Well, the Temporal Distortion enhancement went missing for a while, so I assume it's that. '''Tyler: Temproal Distortion... Doesn't that have to do with time? Freeze: Yeah. My friend Wes told me about it and he also said that a rogue Freelancer once used it to clone himself through a loop. And when the Meta had the enhancement, he was shot with an EMP blast from Doc's scanner. This slowed him down. Sunset: However, it was still relativistic. He carried the same force. Riley: So what seemed like a small tap, actually sent Doc flying. Freeze: Into a wall... for sometime. (The communicators go off.) Freeze: Yeah? Kendall: Guys, I need some back up here! I found the Temporal Distortion, but there's Timber Wolves here! Tyler: On our way! Freeze: We can't let those beasts get that enhancement! If they mess with that, they'll screw up the Space-Time Continuum! Riley: Let's go! (The heroes arrive in the forest to lend a hand. Tyler, Shelby, and Riley, morphed, engage the Timber Wolves. Freeze begins to fight the beasts as well.) Shelby: You didn't mention anything about them being actual timber. Freeze: Yeah, there was a reason for that! Kendall: Glad you guys could make it! Freeze: Sunset, get the enhancement and put it in the truck!! Sunset: On it! (Sunset runs for the enhancement. However, she was hit by Felix out of nowhere and falls to the ground.) Freeze: SUNSET!!!! Kendall: What's Felix doing here?!!! (The Timber Wolves approach Felix, but they are tame around him.) Tyler: They aren't attacking him?! Felix: Of course they're not. I tamed these packs. And I trained them to kill you. (Sees Sunset) She's first to die. Freeze: YOU ARE NOT GONNA KILL MY WIFE!!!! (Freeze rushes towards Felix, a Timber Wolf restrains him.) Felix: (Pulls out his pistol and aims it at Sunset) OH! She dies right now, then! (Before Felix could execute Sunset, Tommy and Jason arrive and attack Felix.) Jason: Freeze, get Sunset out of here!! Freeze: Got it! (Freeze picks Sunset up and get her into the truck. Spike sneaks out of the bush and pick up the Armor Enhancement.) Jason: Ready? Tommy: Ready! Jason: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!!! Gold Ranger Power!! (Morphs) Tommy: DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!!! (Morphs) Brachio Power!!! (Jason fight Felix while Tommy helps the other Rangers fight off the Timber Wolves. Jason and Felix get locked.) Felix: I fought aliens that are a lot tougher than you! Jason: Yeah? Well you haven't been fighting the Power Rangers much, have you? (Jason and Felix continue to fight. Tommy and the other heroes continue to battle the Timber Wolves.) Tommy: Get them together in a group! Tyler: Got it!! (The heroes manage to get the Timber Wolves together.) Tommy: Alright everyone! Get back! (Gets out his Brachio Staff) Brachio Staff!! ENERGY ORB!!! (Tommy fires the Energy Orb and successfully destroys all of Felix' Timber Wolves. Jason regroups with the heroes.) Tyler: Looks like you're outnumbered, Felix!!! Felix: Don't be stupid! I can still use the Temporal Distortion to begin a loop! (Sees the enhancement is missing) What? WHAT THE FUCK?! Kendall: The enhancement's gone! Felix: Fuck this!! (Teleports out) Freeze: What the hell happened to the Temporal Distortion?! Riley: You think one of those beasts got it? Jason: I hope not! (Spike arrives.) Spike: Sheesh. You guys over-react too much. (Shows the enhancement) I picked it up so Felix wouldn't use it. (Everyone demorphs and breathes a sigh of relief.) Kendall: I thought the Timber Wolves got it. Nice thinking. Spike: (Gives Kendall the enhancement) I think we better get that back to Lasky before anyone else gets it. Tommy: Sounds good. (Sunset gets out of the truck.) Sunset: That was huge shock. Freeze: (Embraces Sunset) Sunset! You alright?! Sunset: Other than my arm probably being dislocated, I'm fine. Freeze: I'll get a hold of Carter and Dana. (The heroes leave the area. Back on the Staff of Charon, a hooded figure arrives and approaches Heckyl, with the latter confronting Felix.) Felix: Well, those other two Rangers show up ruined everything! Heckyl: Do you think I care about that, Felix?! I told you to bring the Temporal Distortion enhancement back to me! ???: That won't be necessary now that I'm here. (The hooded figure reveals herself.) Heckyl: Cyclonis. Pleasure to finally meet you. Cylconis: Shall we begin? Heckyl: First thing's first. (To Felix) Any last words, Felix?! Cyclonis: Wait. My new plan will have to involve him as bait. Heckyl: Bait?! Tell me more. (Back at the base, Dana examines Sunset's arm and then Carter pops it back into place.) Carter: How's that now? Sunset: Better. I can move it now. Dana: It's gonna be a bit tender for while, but you'll be fine. Freeze: Don't worry. I'll make sure she is. Dana: I'll be right back with the sling. (Dana gets up and heads out. Carter approaches Freeze.) Carter: You good? Freeze: I'm fine. Carter: You know, your Father and I knew each other. Freeze: You did? Carter: We met right after Hargrove attacked Liberty City. That day changed everything. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts